Case of mistaken identity
by Spirited Wolfie
Summary: Shalimar makes a mistake. Don't think 'romance' really applies. Heed da warning kiddies.


Title; Case of mistaken identity

Author; Spirited Wolfie

Email; spirited_wolfie@hotmail.com

Rating; NC-17

Summary; Shalimar makes a big mistake

Genre; Romance / angst

Nb; Okay, this is kinda based from the episode 'Double Vision' in Season One.  Changed things from the episode somewhat, but the general plot is still used.  If you didn't see the episode, basic synopsis is that Emma gets split into two by a freak accident – a 'good' side and a 'bad' side.  The rest of the team doesn't realise this until later – so at first they only take back the 'good' Emma.  The 'bad' Emma (dressed in a heavenly black outfit with dark makeup – gr baby!) was left behind and hung out at a dingy club.  In the end of course, they discover what's happened, bring in the 'bad' Emma, and recombine the two, as they become ill.  Oh, and of course the GSA were involved in some minor unimportant way.   So everything's back to normal, all is well, etcy.  So yus, that's the basic plot. Disclaimer; Not mine.  Aw. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          Shalimar looked around the club, searching the crowd for a familiar face.  Her feral senses had just kicked into overdrive, and she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her.

          Walking to the bar, she ordered a drink.  Examining the grain of the wood of the bar, the feeling returned again.  Looking up, she locked eyes with….Emma.  She blinked.  It was definitely Emma, but there was something….different.

          As she stared, Emma stood and strode purposefully towards her.  Coming to a stop in front of her, she slowly looked her up and down, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

          "Hell-o" she drew the word out, still looking her over.

          "Emma?  What are you doing here? I though you were back at Sanctuary."

          "Well, I thought I'd come out, have a look around.  If I'd known you were going to be there I would've stayed though" she smiled again, stepping forwards slightly, just enough to be in Shalimars' personal space. 

          Moving backwards a step, Shalimar cleared her throat.

          "Ah, um….are you alright?"

          Stepping forwards again, Emmas' smile became predatory.  Running her finger down Shalimars' arm, she replied in a husky voice.

          "Oh, I'm fine now"

          "Uh, Emma…."

          Shalimars' words were cut off as Emma suddenly pushed her back against the wall and roughly kissed her, forcing her tongue into her mouth.

          Pulling her away to the side, Shalimar gasped for breath.

          "Emma, what are you doing?!"  

          Having transferred her attentions to Shalimars' neck, she murmured into her ear.

          "What you've always wanted"

          "No, I never wanted…."

          "Don't lie to me.  I can see inside your mind remember" she caressed Shalimars' head with one hand, holding it in place as she continued.  "I know this is what you want."  Scraping her teeth across her neck, she chuckled as Shalimar moaned.  Pushing her into a darkened corner of the club for more privacy, she held her on the wall by her shoulders.  

          Struggling, Shalimar attempted to push her off.

          "Tell me you don't want this and I'll stop" Emma said, pressing against her.

          "I don't…."

          "Liar."  Thrusting her knee up between Shalimars' legs, she ground her hips against her, once again plundering her mouth.

          Despite herself, Shalimar groaned, her hips responding of their own accord as she bucked against her.  Trying to compose herself, she once again attempted to pull away.

          "Stop…." she protested weakly.

          "No" Emma replied authoritatively.  Biting, then sucking the skin below her ear, she moved along her jaw before pushing her tongue back into her mouth.  Moving her hands down her body, she cupped her breast, caressing it through her tight top.  Her other hand continued to slide down, stopping at the top of her trousers and playing with the clasp.  Grinding against Shalimars' leg, she laughed as Shalimar brought her hand up to push her harder onto her; bringing her knee up slightly.  Groaning, Shalimar squeezed her rear, trying to pull her closer to increase the pressure.

          Pulling away slightly, Emma grinned as Shalimar involuntarily whimpered.

          "Told you you wanted this" she said huskily.

          Yanking her towards her by the hem of trousers, she savagely kissed her; bringing her hand around to the back of her head to force her closer, crushing her back against the wall.  Covering her entire body with her own, she slid her hand down the front of Shalimars' trousers.  Grinning as Shalimar gasped at the sudden intrusion, she pulled her hand out and played with the zipper.

          Bringing her other hand up, she grabbed Shalimars' chin and forced her to look at her.  Pulling down her zipper, she stared Shalimar in the eye; watching as her eyes dilated further, her chest heaving.  Maintaining the eye contact, she slid her hand inside Shalimars' trousers and cupped her.  Caressing her, she suddenly roughly inserted two fingers into her, smirking as Shalimar jerked in surprise.

          Pushing in as far as she could, Emma then kept her hand still, refusing to give her what she wanted.  Growling in frustration, Shalimar bucked up against her.

          Pulling out, Emma held herself at her entrance.

          "Tell me what you want" she softly demanded, staring her in the eyes.

          "I…." Looking away from her gaze, Shalimar stammered.  

          "Tell me" Emma demanded again, curling her fingers slightly.  Looking up at her, responding to the challenge in her voice, Shalimar replied through gritted teeth.

          "I want you to fuck me" Crying out as Emma rammed back into her, she threw her head back against the wall and bit her lip; aware that people were watching but not really caring.

          Setting a hard and fast rhythm, Emma pressed along her as Shalimar ground against her.  Adding a third finger, she swiftly pushed her over the edge.

          Closing her eyes and collapsing back against the wall, Shalimar could feel Emma pulling up her zipper.  Dazedly opening her eyes, she watched as Emma leaned in, and in contrast to the previous contact, gently kissed her.  Softly caressing her face, she turned and strode off into the crowd.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The End.  Or is it….?

Wolfie


End file.
